


Only in my Wildest dreams

by Zombiecazz



Series: Mexican Honeymoon [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Loyalty, girl friends - Freeform, rediscovered love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiecazz/pseuds/Zombiecazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and her best friends spend Fall Break in Mexico looking for some Sun and Fun.</p><p>What happens when your first love shows up. Have you moved on? Should you tell him what he's missed? what does the future hold?</p><p>Set about 4 years after the "if you want to play in the darkness little Miss Sunshine....." Car moment- AU-  Canon divergent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Kate and the girls.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the Kate that left at the end of s2e2. My imaging of how her life is 4 years later and what could happen if she and Seth meet up.

Kate watches patiently at the barman serves another customer, the bar is busy- it is Fall Break after all- and Kate just wants to relax and have a good time with her three best friends- _How did that happen?_ She muses. The past 4 years had not been an easiest of roads, but here she is surviving, living, learning and tonight- out drinking and having fun.

Kate looks around the 3 girls with her, Pam, the eldest by a number of years, Clare the geek and Cazz the rebel. Pam is in grad school and works part-time in the local coffee house near the uni- tall, blonde, blue eyed and definitely striking. She has a tendency to mother them all. Kate's not sure if it is an age thing or just Pam’s underlying personality. Clare is dark haired like Kate and has her nose constantly in a book or tablet, but hears everything and is the first to add to the conversation. Cazz is..almost undefinable- today she has red hair (no idea what her actual hair colour is) and she has a look that could send even the most confident of guys away with their tail between their legs.

These girls are her team, her back up and the only reason she is here tonight- Well them and Freddie.

“So we’re here, we’re young and we have 5 days to enjoy the freedom of this sunny part of Mexico, before school starts again! So what will it be?” Cazz exclaims as she trots up to the bar.

“Shots all round?”

“Hell Yeah!” Kate couldn’t have agreed more with Clare’s statement. It's time to let loose, it's time to relax and it is _absolutely_ the time to have a little bit of fun.

Kate had met Clare and Cazz her first year at Uni. Cazz had been in her Statistics class and Clare was in Cazz’s Chemistry. She’d sat down next to Cazz and her dyed Honey blonde hair on the first day. She had been so nervous, not because of any normal school girl worries about this being new or fitting in or even if she was in the right place, but more, was she able to do this normal thing. Could she appear normal, act normal and even to talk to people in a normal way?

After the events of the Titty Twister, the months on the run in Mexico, the time looking for Scott and the Culebras. Kate didn’t think she was ever going to be _normal_ again. Actually scrap that, Kate knew she was never going to be normal again- death, blood and being a sacrifice changes a girl. I mean who sleeps with stakes under their pillow and a loaded gun in every room of the house? Well other than Buffy that is. Kate just wanted to act normal, do some normal stuff and maybe get a degree whilst she was at it.

Cazz had looked up from her bag smirked at Kate and offered her some gum. It had not been best buds from the get go, as Cazz didn’t talk much and was not the easiest person to get to know, but once you’d got past that stand offish demeanor you found the most loyal and fierce friend you could possibly ask for. In some ways Cazz and Kate were very much alike, if you looked past the rock music, wicked hair colours and the atheism.

Clare came with Cazz, a package deal- Not in those terms, Cazz was very much into tall, dark and male- apparently the pair of them had bonded over the need to make things explode. The girls had discovered Fran’s coffee shop part way through first year and it had become their regular place to study and cram for tests. It's also where they had met the final member of the drew-  Pam. She made great coffee and was quick with words of encouragement, a shoulder to cry on and basically an all round good friend to help them navigate uni.

Kate scans the bar they walked into, it's a bit on the dark side, but that didn’t matter as it was deliciously sunny outside and the bar is only a ten minute walk away from the Villa they're staying in. Freddie’s Mum used to live there and he’d let the girls use it for their fall break. Kate had been reticent about returning to Mexico. The nightmares that she had carried around about her past in Mexico were much less frequent than they had been and Life has been so much more settled for the past two years, so maybe, just maybe it was time to start living again.

“So ladies lets toast to a few days of sun, tequila, no classes and maybe a hot bod or two” Pam said as she raised her glass to connect with Cazz's upraised one.

“Hell yeah!” exclaimed Clare, apparently it was her new favourite saying. Maybe she was leaving her clever ideas and smart remarks at home to be a hell raiser this week. Kate smirked at the 3 of them. It felt good just to be and she agreed with Clare, “Hell Yeah!”

3 rounds later Kate is starting to feel the buzz of the tequila beginning to hit and the bar is busier than it was when they first arrived. The girls had discussed plans for the next few days, which looked a lot like beach, swim, beach, dinner, bar, booze, hook up, bed, sleep and begin again the next day.

Kate thought that generally sounded like a fantastic plan no thinking, no worry, no hook ups and a great tan. Kate had absolutely no interest in Hooking up with anyone. One broken heart in a life time was enough for any good girl and she had plenty of love in her life she didn’t need all that extra angst- Not that she was going to stand in the way of her girls, happy as always to play wingman.


	2. Pancakes and Rammestein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day two after a night of tequila.

“Oomph!”  
“Seriously Cazz, what the hell!” Kate groaned. Having the full weight of her rock chick friend land on top of her at... _what was the time?_ Kate glanced at the clock beside her bed, 10:00am was seriously not the best way to wake up when she's suffering from a slight hangover, dry mouth and nowhere near enough sleep.

“Up and at them girl. Freddie’s on the phone.”

Kate catches the phone as rolls of Cazz's outstretch hand. “Hey Freddie. How’s things?”

“Great. How are you? Did you arrive ok? Is the Villa Ok? Are....”

“Hold up, Freddie-" She laughs, shaking her head in amusement at Freddie’s obvious concern. He was such a Dad. "-Everything is great. The sun is shining, the Villa is awesome and we had a great time last night. Didn’t drink too much and we all ended up home in one piece.” 

“Happy to hear that Kiddo. So plans?”

“Sun, beach, Ocean, tequila and lots of lots of sex!”

“Now, now not too much tequila....What did you say? SEX!!!” Freddie sputters out.

“Kidding, totally kidding Freddie. You know me, one man in my life is definitely enough for me and you Daddio totally fit the bill.”

“Completely had me going there.” She can easily picture him shaking his head and smirking at her teasing.

“How are the girls?” She asks.

“They’re doing fine. Margaret’s taken them out to the park. They miss you off course, but you know they’re 3 and 4, introduce them to swings and ice cream and they’re happy. You concentrate on having a fantastic time. Don't worry about us.”

“Sure thing Daddio. Love you. See you when we get back” She said goodbye and hung up. She really hadn’t been away from Freddie and family for anymore than classes and study for the past 3 years. It felt strange being so far away, but Freddie was right. She needed to chill, Kate's all work and no play attitude was the making for a very unfulfilling life.

Kate wandered through to the kitchen. She spies Cazz dancing in front of the stove, busy making pancakes, singing at the top of her lungs to Du Hast. "Honestly Cazz, German rock at 10:45 am? You don't even know the words."

"I do...well at least I know the chorus. Anyhoo how on earth was I going to wake up enough to work the stove and crack eggs without some loud, hard rock?"

"Right, right. I forgot, not normally a morning person." Cazz managed to make it to all her classes, but in her free time she was most definitely a night owl. It was not unusual for Cazz to pull an all nighter to get an assignment in on time. Along with her night owl tendencies Cazz was totally the best cook she knew- Kate was already drooling at the thought of breakfast.

Pam and Clare appeared at the kitchen door. "OJ now!" demanded Pam. Kate could tell by the half closed eyes and the hair bun that the Hangover was in full swing with Pam. Clare in contrast looked like she was ready for classes, bag in hand and tablet under her nose. "What is that great smell?" Clare asked.

"Pancakes, scrambled eggs and Chai Tea, for my girls" sang Cazz from the stove. Du Hast had moved onto Sonne and Cazz was happily flipping pancakes whilst dancing around the stove in her XXXL Billy Idol t-shirt.

Kate couldn't help the huge grin on her face. She was feeling young, alive and so very happy to be spending these days with her crew, it was all she could do not to hug each off them so hard.

"You know I love you guys, don't you!" Kate told them with such a tearful look that it took all of 2 seconds for the 3 friends to rush into a group hug. "We love you too." They said in unison. Kate quickly shoo'd them all away- grinning and swiping her moist eyes. She was happy and she knew that part of it was definitely due to these 3 girls and they just needed to know how much she appreciated them.

"Right ladies, breakfast is served." said Cazz from the dining table. "Come on, get your asses over here and enjoy my wonderful creations. Plus I cooked so, so not doing the washing up!"

xXx

 

The day had been so good. They laughed, sunned themselves, and ate some fab Mexican food from the stalls near the beach. Back at the Villa, they were having a chill and checking out their social media. Kate was busy reading some fan fiction about her latest OTP which at the moment is her favourite couple from Agents of Shield- Skyeward. She'd managed to catch up with the latest series before heading down to Mexico and was disappointed to watch the direction that the series was heading, they had moved away from the Ward redemption and she was worried that her OTP would never happen. Fan fiction, as always, was the only way to keep the dream alive.

Kate was no stranger to dreaming better scenarios for her OTPs and in her wildest dreams she changed her own fate and her future. She dreamed that one day she'd get a second chance and that they would meet again. She had loads of scenarios of how that meeting would go. What she would say, what he would say- Sometimes it was all sunlight and roses, they'd see each other across a crowded room. Their eyes would meet, they would smile at each other and they would walk slowly towards each other, eyes never leaving each others face. They would touch, they would kiss, they would admit how much they had missed each other and confess to those feeling that had never gone away.

Sometimes she would see him, take out a gun and shoot him in the face...Okay she wouldn't do that, but her anger at him was sometimes righteous and seared through her like a forest fire when she remembered the way he'd thrown them away. She just want to rage at him, make him see what he had done. How he had broke her, how he had broken them- They'd still end up pressed up against a wall in her dreams, with his hands grabbing her ass, her hands fisting his hair tightly as he consumed her mouth, sucking and biting down her neck and telling her he was sorry.


	3. The Boys are Back in town.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have our dear Gecko's been up to these past 4 years.

Seth’s hands gripped the top of the safety fence running around the perimeter of his deck. His villa stood on the hills above the pretty seaside Mexican town. To his left was the town and it’s miles of sandy beaches, to the right, miles of cliffs with expensive Villas dotted in between the sparse palm trees and bleating goats. Staring straight ahead Seth could see nothing but clear blue skies and crystal, clear water. Leaning into his hands and dropping his head and shoulders Seth sighed heavily. From the looks of it he had it all- His _El Rey-_ He had fought hard and long and managed to get almost everything he thought he always wanted – he’d even managed to lived to tell the tale, which was surprising considering the several levels of hell he’d been through to get here- Surviving was most definitely a bonus.

Pushing back from the breathtaking view he strolled back toward the open glass doors of the villa- right hand in suit pocket, left rubbing the back of his neck as he walked. Shaking his head to himself and sighing again- _How come he had all he had ever wanted, but he still wasn’t truly happy?_

"You're not happy, because Kate isn't here" Richie bellowed from his room.

"Get out of my head asshole" Seth muttered- He had no need to shout, Richie's extra sensitive hearing would easily hear him even if he whispered.

"Well you shouldn't project so loudly and I wouldn't be in your head." Richie said as he sauntered into the room."Why don't you go and find her? You know you'll be happier with her by your side"

“Seriously!” he exploded, looking at Richie in questioning disbelief, -“Don’t you think that ruining her life once enough?”  His brother opened his mouth as if to answer, but quickly shut it again as Seth continued. “I’m sure she’s much happier without an ex thief, ex drug addict and all round bad guy turning up at her door and telling her that I miss her...”

Richie stares back at him with a frown- as if he's poking through the recesses of Seth's mind trying to sift through the bullshit to the truth. "What I do know is you're never going to be happy unless you at least find out how she is."

Seth lets out another sigh, Richie wasn't wrong. He knew he was never going to be truly happy unless he checked on her. When he'd walked away all those years ago he had done it with the best intentions. He was an absolute mess, a monster in a suit and even though he needed her like a thirsty man needed water. He'd managed to get enough courage together to let her go. It had hurt worse than Richie's betrayal, worse than the awful withdrawal from the drugs- At least with both of those, there had a been a flicker of light at the end of the tunnel, with Kate it had to be a clean break. The last thing she needed was to stay mixed up in his nightmare. She needed to walk in the sun, laugh, fall in love, be normal.

"You're right Richie, you are absolutely right."

"So how are we going to do this? Do you want me to track her? I'm sure it won't take me long" Richie's enthusiasm for the task was almost contagious.

"No Richie, I really think that she'd want to see you less than she'd want to see me"

"So...what then."

"Let me think. I'll come up with something. When's the bitch-in-law back?"

"Oh come on Seth, it's been years now can't you put your dislike about Santanico behind you" Richie whined.

"Sorry, sorry I really need get her a better nickname. Especially now we're related." Seth couldn't help but grin, his Culebra brother had got hitched to his Goddess girlfriend. They'd together, with Seth's help, managed to take down the Nine lords. It had taken them years. They'd lost some good friends, fought, schemed, killed, been covered in gore and ash. Almost lost themselves, almost lost each other. But in the end they'd made it into the light, free and so very rich.

Richie and his girl/Goddess were still together and Seth- well he was alone and rich and....Kateless. He'd tried a relationship with Sonja- he tried to learn to love and trust her, but it had never stuck. She had been a poor substitute for another and thankfully when her betrayal had come to light he had a had a very good excuse to kick her to the curb and move on- It had been another mess that he had landed himself in, this time with his eyes wide open and he'd been clean too. Idiot!!

"So when's your Goddess back"

"Another week, she's rounding up some strays, letting them see the way or ..." Richie made a slashing his throat motion with his fingers. Santanico was busy playing the Goddess role and getting her disciples to change their ways or else and the else option wasn't pretty. "Anyway why don't we head out tonight, I can watch you get rip roaring drunk, sympathise with you as you cry into your beer about Kate and then make sure that I sing very loud and off key through your hangover tomorrow. Well what do you says?"

"Uh yeah Richie, that sounds like an excellent plan-" he says shaking his head, pausing to look at his brother grinning and bouncing on the balls of his feet, "-what are you nuts. I am not here to entertain you whilst your old lady is away."

"How about we go and shoot stuff then?" Richie asks a retreating Seth- He's walking backwards away from Richie, who was obviously bored. "Or we could go knife throwing...." His voice getting quieter as Seth picked up his keys and heads towards the door.- _Time for fast driving on a clear road without Richie's noise in his head._


	4. DreamBoat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some expilcit content. Hence the warnings.

"Kate, Kate come on wake up"

Instinctively her hand reached out and grasped the wooden stake hiding under her pillow, as her hand tightened around the smooth wood her head finely joined the dots- It was just Clare shaking her awake. Kate struggled to sit up,  "What time is it? She croaked out, as she loosened her grip on the sharp wooden pointy thing under her pillow and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with her free hand.

"It's 9:30pm, time to get your dancing shoes on. We are ready to boogie." Clare said as she ass bumped Kate's shoulder, almost knocking her back onto the bed.

"Why'd you let me sleep so late?"

"Looked like you needed it. We all know how hard you work and that sun today really took it out of us. Thought it best to let you rest"

"Enough is enough, is enough..." Sang Cazz as she pogoed into the room. "I have my favourite hippy top on, my tight, black jeans and my Harley Davidson boots on. I am _dressed_ to impress and I fully plan to dazzle some tall, dark and handsome with my dark magic-" eyelashes fluttering and her fingers waving in front of her eyes like spanish fans, "- tonight. So get your ass in gear lass!"

Cazz's mother is Scottish, so every now and then some really odd Scottish sayings pop out of Kate's besties mouth. "This _Lass_ will brush her teeth and get her glad rags on. Ten minutes girls."

Kate dashes to the bathroom to get ready. She mainly wants to check her breathing, cheeks and change her underwear. Clare had disturbed Kate in the middle of one crazy,wild dream, hence the startled grasp for the pointy stick on waking.

Honestly she'd happily forget the need for pointy stick action in her dream and just remember the feel of Seth's hand running down her back from the pulse in her neck to swell of her ass. The feel of his blunt nails connecting with each vertebra on the way down. She'd dreamt of sitting on his lap, pressed against him- chest to chest. His firm chest squashing her small breasts. One hand on her ass the other running up her back- pulling her closer. His mouth sucking on her neck, marking his territory- creating heat deep within her as she pressed herself hard against his growing erection. "Stop it, stop it" she whispered to herself, shaking her head trying to disperse the image of hot bare chested Seth from her mind. This was getting her nowhere, she's now soaking, horny and desperate to relief the tension inside her- Not a good situation to be in before heading out with the girls. She really wishes that she'd got to finish that dream. _Damn a cold shower was out of the question too_.

"Time to take matters into your own hands." Kate mutters to herself. She shuts her eyes and lets herself fall back into that hotel room with Seth- Which is surprising easy, she still remembers his smell and the touch of his hands. With one hand leaning on the sink she pictures Seth standing behind her. " _Relax princess_." Seth whispers against her neck. " _Let me take care of you_."  
A hand runs slowly down her front from breasts, across the swell of her stomach and down into her underwear. Kate feels his mouth sucking at her neck- wiry, dark hair tickling as teeth lightly scrape- and his blunt fingers running circles around her clit, dipping between her folds to drag moisture up to her swollen nub. She gasps, the fingers parting her folds and delve down between her shaking legs. They thrust easily into her wet pussy, once then twice before curving to find just the right spot- her deparely pushes at her underwear needing more- A thumb circles her clit in ever quickening pressure. It feels like mere seconds of thrusting and circling pressure before she explodes, moaning Seth's name whilst her pussy clenches around her fingers. " _Damn!! Miles and years between them and that man can still make me scream in ecstasy"_ Kate chuckles to herself

"Kate? You going to be long?" calls Pam from beyond the bathroom door. "Cazz is dancing around the living room with an open bottle of tequila and some Scottish band called Viggo Thieves playing on the ipod. You need to save us from the Rock chick with a Scottish fetish."

"Just coming!!" Kate smiles impishly to herself- that pun never gets old.


	5. Cazz needs to work on her flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bar and a familiar tall dark drink of water.

The bar was absolutely packed, obviously full of fall break students ready to party. Kate wasn't too comfortable in the crowds, especially crowds in Mexico. She really needed to learn to relax, she'd had no contact with the Culebras for over 3 years, well apart from the odd postcard from Scott. Last she'd heard is that attacks were dying down and almost gone. Either they were getting more clever or numbers were decreasing.

Pam had managed to make her way to the bar and was busy buying a couple of rounds of tequila for them to start. "So ladies, what's the plan for this evenings festivities?" Kate asked.

"I plan to drink, dance and find some tall drink of water to get me wet." Cazz commented with an exaggerated wink.

Kate was about to give her some be safe advice when she glanced up and saw that Cazz had her tongue firmly planted in her cheek, just waiting for Kate to react. "Bitch! I'm not falling for that, you're not getting the Mum talk just to amuse yourself"

"Awe Kate, you do it so well though!"  
"Yes, Kate please" piped in Clare.  
"No way. I've already taught you self defense and what to look for. You guys have graduated from my school of how not to get eaten. You're now, most definitely, on your own!"

There were no secrets between Kate and the girls. They had met her adopted family. They'd seen the arsenal. They met Sammie. They knew the history and they knew about the pointy stick under the pillow and the one in Kate's bag. She's pretty sure they all had ones in their bags too. Well they should, that's what she'd taught them. She's positive that Clare had been aware of her grab for said pointy stick this evening. As a group they tried not to dwell on Kate's past,  if they did it would just drag them down and life would dissolve into a world of shadows and nightmare- None of them wanted to live in that world.

"Well, if you're not going to play then we'll just have to dance" Cazz grabs their arms and they head for the dance floor.

xXx

  
Richie had decided that he needed some sustenance. It had been several days without a meal and his thirst was picking up. Since the defeat of the Lords his skills at feeding had improved and he managed to feed without killing or turning. He'd even worked on his psych skills and could make it a very pleasant experience for his feeder.

Best places to get some food were crowded bars. Everyone was a little drunk and a little looser with their safety. It would be easy to lure some young thing into a corner for some heavy petting and added blood sucking- Well it would need to be a couple of young things, his thirst was definitely on. Tonight would be like an all night buffet. Fall break was on and the students had arrived.

Richie heads into the crowded bar, time to mingle.

xXx

Kate's hot and sweaty and it's definitely time to visit the ladies. She makes her way off the dance floor and heads in general direction of the restrooms. Glancing up, to make sure she's heading in the right direction, she catches the back of a tall guy with dark hair whose presence feel very familiar- She shakes it off quickly, "Geeze, stop it. You're just paranoid girl. It's been years." She mutters to herself. She checks a second time- _just because you are paranoid, doesn't mean they are not after you, right?_ and this time her heart literally stops before breaking to a rapid, breath stuttering, beat. The tall, dark haired guy making his way to the bar was now looking towards the dance floor. Kate could see his side profile. "Hell, it's Richie" she whispers to herself. Richie's head starts to turn towards her almost like he had heard her. Kate ducks down immediately and runs.

Kate crashes through the restroom door. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" she chants. _If Richie was here was Santanico? Was Seth?_ She wasn't sure which scared her more, seeing the bitch goddess or seeing Seth, throat ripping blood sucking death or painful heartache. _No contest right?_  - She'd cope better with the blood sucker and her pointy stick in her hand.  
Kate grabs her phone and texts all 3 girls-  **We have an issue. Meet me in the restrooms. Do not speak to anyone** -One of them was bound to see the text and grab the other two.

Richie could have sworn he heard someone say his name. He'd glanced around with his ears, eyes and brain, but couldn't find the source. He didn't like that, his senses didn't normally let him down, he relied on them far too much for that. He decides to have a wonder around the crowded bar and see if he could pick up the trail again, see if anything was out of place. The only thing he finds odd and not the normal drunken behaviour is a group of girls on the dance floor looking anxious and saying "She needs us!" They then head as a pack towards to the restrooms at the back. Richie dismisses it as girl trouble and continues looking for a mark or two for the evening.

Cazz and the girls arrive at the restrooms and knock on the stalls. "Kate, Kate it's us!" Kate grabs them and pulls them inside- It's an extremely tight squeeze, Cazz ends up sitting on the toilet with her feet up. Kate whispers "We have a situation. There is a" she mouths "Culebra" desperate to make them understand without actually saying it "that knows me in the bar and we need to get me out of here without being seen."

Cazz whispers "Why are we whispering?"

"Because he knows me and has super sensitive hearing. He might hear us and know that we're talking about him. Hence the reason I'm not saying any names."

"You need to give us more, if you want us to help you avoid him" whispers Pam

Kate wonders how she could get across that it's Richie without saying his name or describing him. "You remember me telling you about the _Love of my life_ and his messed up relationship with his bro?"

"Yeah" they all whisper.  
"How could we forget." Mutters Clare.  
"Well his bro is in the bar!"  
"Hell" Clare and Pam said in Unison  
"Sweet" said Cazz. They all gave her the, _are you crazy look?_  
"What? I want to meet him, always wanted to meet them."  
"That's it!" Clare exclaims.

"Cazz will be our distraction. We'll get you out the door unseen and once done I'll come back in and grab Cazz"  
Kate couldn't believe it. "Did you pay any attention to everything I told you about them. _This is crazy_. They're dangerous!"  
"No, no it's perfect. We're not in danger. He's probably casing for an easy meal. We'll be a minor distraction for 5 minutes. Then poof, we're out the door home free." States Cazz

Kate starts to protest, but sees that the girls have their minds made up. Cazz and Clare head out the door to find their prey. Clare takes out her iPhone and facetimes Kate - pointing the camera towards the room- From their hiding place, in shadows beside the restrooms, it takes them a good 10 minutes for Kate to spot Richie. " That's him-" Clare holds the phone still."- the tall one, in the dark suit, chatting to a bunch of bouncy freshmen."

"Got him-" Cazz says, "- Give me 5 minutes to make sure he's looking the wrong way, then head out."

Clare closes the call and goes to get Kate and Pam while Cazz heads for Richie. Cazz runs through all the things that Kate had taught her and tries to clear her mind of anything related to Kate. She focuses on how good Richie looks in his dark and obviously expensive suit. How fab his smile is when flirting with the toddlers and how much she'd like to jump his bones- Hopefully if he uses his Jedi mind tricks on her this is all that he will see.

Cazz is by nature introverted and somewhat shy, but she has a fierce protectiveness when it comes to her friends that allows her to bullshit the best of them. Her inner beast is rearing it's head as she flounces straight into Richie's view and with her best Scottish accent says "Well aren't you a Bonnie Lad!"

Richie can't help the grin that spreads on his face. He loves a good accent and had refused to watch Braveheart as Mel Gibson's Scottish accent hurt his ears. "Well lass it's a pleasure." he replies will equal sass. Cazz can't look away, the boy is hot and smiling. Holding her hand out to him she tries to remember how to flirt. "I just had to come over and check you out. I'm Caroline by the way and that is a great suit." _What the hell!_ She thinks, _I'm seriously in need of some flirting lessons...A great suit!! Why didn't I go with smile or abs._ "God, those abs" she mutters to herself. She could clearly see their outline through the tight red shirt he had on under his suit jacket.

Richie takes her hand in his and tries not to laugh at the muttered abs comment. "I'm Richie, nice to meet you Caroline."

"So, you don't dress like you're on fall break. What brings you to a place like this?"

Richie didn't see the point of lying. He didn't need to hide in the shadows anymore since they'd cleaned up, so he told her. "Visiting my brother for a while. Checking out the sites, relaxing"

Cazz gulps "Brother?"

"Yeah, my Brother Seth owns a house up in the hills. He's not with me tonight or I'd introduce you."

"Well if he's anything like you I'd be happy to be introduced." Cazz groans in her mind,  _I so need practice at this_. Richie laughs- He can't hear what she was thinking, but her inner head groan was loud and clear.

Richie's disappointed when a dark haired girl appears behind Cazz and grabs her elbow. "Cazz time to go"

"Yeah, right. Great to meet you Richie, maybe see you around."

Richie just smiles- He wouldn't have minded getting a bite of that- _bet she'd taste sweet._ He shrugs to himself and is heading back towards the crowd to look for a new mark, when Cazz reappears- Jumping into his arms, lips first, and puts something into his hand. She's gone before he could manage to grab a handful. Richie looks down at his closed fist, opening his hand he finds a note with a quickly scrawled message- **You and Seth here tomorrow night. Cazz XXX**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments. Please read and comment.


	6. Devious plans washed down with Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth lives in the town and Cazz has a plan

Practical sprinting away from the bar Kate hoped to god that no-one was following them. The last thing she needed was a Gecko turning up at their door. Crashing through the door of the villa, the girls fall into the dimly lit hallway. She turns to say something, but catches the look that Clare is giving Cazz- one that wonders if per chance she's grown a second head.

“Hey? Hey what’s going on?” They both turn to her, Clare still with the glare and Cazz looking positively bashful. “Spit it out. What happened?”

Speaking at the same time “Nothing” Says Cazz, “She kissed him!” spits Clare.

Kate stands in stunned silence, no need to ask which him. “What the…” She can’t finish what she's going to say, she's in shock, what was Cazz thinking, he’s a monster. She could feel the hysteria bubbling up in her throat.

She’s not sure who’s more shocked, her or the girls, a burst of loud laughter bubbles out of her throat rather than a scream. She couldn’t help it, it's hysterical. She had spent the last few years teaching these girls about the threat of Culebras, telling them about her horrific experience, teaching them how to defend themselves. So how did their first contact with a Culebra end with face sucking not blood sucking- The freaking Gecko brothers strike again. Hell Kate couldn’t even blame her, she’d kissed Richie too. Even worse, she’d given her heart to a Gecko four years ago and he still had it.

Kate was doubled over holding her chest, tears streaming down her face. “Kate? Kate calm down. We’re fine.” Pam says as she pulls Kate into a hug.  
“No, it’s fine. I’m Okay.” Kate tells her, she holds Pam with one hand and wipes her face with the other.  
“I’m sorry Kate.” Cazz says- Her friend is looking like someone had kicked her puppy.  
“No, it’s fine. Really I'm fine -" She gives Cazz a quick hug. "-Really I can’t even blame you. It’s just the shock of it all. Anyway it’s not like I haven’t kissed Richie. It's hard to resist those Gecko men, right?”  
“Too right!” Cazz laughs, “If Seth is anything like Richie, phew!”  
“Hotter” Kate tells them with a blush. The full gambit of emotions is beginning to wear her down. “Well, my lovelies I have had it for the night. Not sure I can take anymore excitement." She makes grabbing movements with her hands until they huddle in for a group hug. "Love you, I’m going to bed.”

“Night, night” they said in unison as Kate turns towards her room.

Behind her Cazz grasps both Clare and Pam by their arms and motions for them to follow her into the kitchen. Clare starts to say something, but stops as Cazz swipes her fingers across her mouth in a zipping motion. Clare takes the hint and remains quiet until they make it to the kitchen.

“Tea?” Cazz queries, both girls nod. While making the tea, Cazz listens for any movement from Kate’s room, she really doesn’t want Kate walking in on _this conversation_. Clare and Pam ware still giving her odd looks, but remain silent until she’s placed the three mugs of tea on the table.

“Well spill!” Clare exclaims- She’s had enough and needs to know what the hell Cazz was playing at. Cazz looks at them both, Pam isn’t saying much, but she is obviously interested in what Cazz has to say.

“Seth lives here!” She expected some outburst, some disbelieve. She’d certainly not expected the stunned silence. All three girls brought their tea up to their lips to sip. No-one said anything for 5 minutes, each one mulling over what Cazz had just said.

Pam is the first to speak. “Why did you kiss Richie?”  
“What?" She can't believe Pam went there first. "I just tell you that Seth lives in this town. This town that we’re standing in and will be here for the next few days and you want to know why I kissed Richie?”  
“Yes, we want to know why you kissed Richie.” Says Clare  
“Well, he’s cute, he’s funny, I wanted to and….I passed him a note.”  
Clare splutters into her tea in surprise. Cazz didn’t realise that eyebrows could go that far up someone’s forehead- The things you learn.

“I presume you have some kind of plan.” Says Pam. Cazz liked to plan and this situation definitely called for a plan. “Off course I have a plan.”  
“Well.” Grumbles Clare. “Don’t keep us in suspense.”

“We’re going to reconnect our girl with the love of her life.” Cazz immediately raises her hand to stop all the questions and disagreements before they can start. She had already thought through all the possible outcomes in the few seconds before handing Richie the note.

“I’ve thought this through. We all know she still loves him right?” They both nod.  
“We all know that she’s never going to move on.” Again they nod.  
“There are only a few possible outcomes from getting them to meet. He loves her still, he’s moved on or he never loved her in the first place, right?”

“Outcome 3 does not compute” Clare proclaims. “What?" She says, surprised at the questioning look Cazz is giving her. "You heard the same stories I did."  
Cazz nods, she’d only added it as an outcome to cover all her bases. “What if he’s moved on?” asks Pam  
“I’m pretty he sure he’s not moved on. Richie made no mention of a wife when he said he was staying with his brother for a few days. Even if he has, it’s not a significant move they’re not living together.”

“This is all conjecture.” Clare states.  
“I know-" Cazz agrees. "- but really what has she got to lose. She loves him, she’s not been near anyone significant in 4 years. She needs to tell him. Give him the opportunity to be part of their lives. Even if it's not by her side.”

“So we’re just going to throw our girl in at the deep end?” Pam asks.  
“Nope, tomorrow we start a covert campaign of getting Kate to talk about Seth. Talk about what she meant to him. What he means to her. By the time we get to that bar she’s going to have talked it all through and she’ll be totally ready for a reunion.”

Clare nods along to Cazz’s plan, before asking “So are we going to tell her we’re meeting him?”

“Hell no! That would spoil the surprise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, but we needed to hear the plan before bed.


	7. Bright Shiny Future?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get Kate to think about her future.  
> Richie twists Seth arm.

“Baby, open your legs for me, let me see you?” Kate lets her thighs fall open to the whispered plea. Lying naked on the bed with her head back and eyes closed, she couldn’t see him, but she could feel him running his fingers slowly up the inside of her thighs. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, lying there waiting for me to touch you.” Kate couldn’t keep the grin off her face, she loved it when he talked during sex. He was so intense and closed off most of the time, but in these moments alone, just the two of them, he’d let those walls down and let her in.

He takes his time touching her, sucking on her sensitive skin until she’s panting with anticipation, all whilst telling her what he was going to do to her, how much he enjoys being with her, how gorgeous she is. Sex with Seth was the ultimate high, sometimes quick and intense just like him, sometimes slow, charged and intimate. God she loves this man.

Seth’s mouth reaches down to her core placing slow wet kisses, as his hands grasp her ass to pull her closer to him. Kate couldn’t help but moan, there was something about the combination of lips kissing and beard scratching that sent fireworks shooting up her body. She cups and squeezes her breasts before reaching to pinch her nipples, as he starts sucking on her clit and sliding his fingers inside her. She could feel his fingers thrusting into her in a steady rhythm, as his mouth alternated between sucking, flicking and liking her clit. Her body was opening up for him, pussy getting wet and ready.

“That’s it sweetheart, you’re so fucking wet.” Kate could feel the heat rising and knew her orgasm was just seconds away. Moving her hand down to clasp the back of Seth’s head, she pulls him onto her pussy needing the added pressure to send her over the edge. Seconds later, her body bowing off the bed, lights exploded behind Kate’s eyes, she came gasping and grinning all over Seth’s mouth and fingers.

Kate opened her eyes with the biggest grin on her face, totally relaxed and sated. Confusion hitting her for a second, she couldn’t believe it, it had been years since she’d had a Seth induced wet dream. This week had been full of Seth dreams, but this latest one was full blown Seth action including earth moving orgasm. _Fucking Geckos,_ you just had to catch a glimpse of one and you turned into a walking teenage hormone. She had to admit it though, dream Seth still rocked her world. Sighing to herself, she swung her feet out of bed heading for a shower, time to join the real world.

 

“Morning, Sunshine!” Shouted Cazz over the music. She was obviously in a happy mood her Soul playlist was at max, Peggy Lee singing Fever was resounding off the four walls. Kate walked up behind Cazz’s wiggling hips and gave her a hug.  
“Where are the other two?”  
“Out grabbing some OJ and eggs, we’re out.”

Cazz sauntered over to the speaker to turn the music down. “So how are you this morning? Feeling OK after last night?”  
“Yeah, I’m doing good. Heart stopping moment last night you know. I never expected to see him, never expected to see any of them ever again.”  
“Would that really be the worst thing in the world? I mean you and Seth sure have things to talk about.”

Kate glances up at Cazz. She’d told them all everything, ever sordid little detail. It wasn’t really something she could have kept from them under the circumstances. They hadn’t talked about it much recently, she’d been learning to live a different life.

Cazz and her messed up music taste had Michael Bolton singing “How am I supposed to live without you…” “See Michael totally gets it.” Said Cazz, Kate had to smile at Cazz, she could always do that, make her smile through the pain. “You’ve been alone for 4 years, you’ve gone through so much and you still love him. Don’t think you should maybe give him a chance?” Kate’s heart started to pound, the possibility of a bright shiny future with Seth was a daydream, a fantasy. She had never thought of it as a possibility, she almost felt sick at the thought, she could have it all.

“We have no idea where he is, it was only Richie that we saw last night. The last time I saw Seth he’d completely given up on his brother.”

“Well maybe that’s not still the case. It’s been 4 years and Richie didn’t look like he's a hiding in the shadows creature of the night. Things change.”

“Exactly!” Said Kate, “what if he doesn’t want me? He told me to leave, and then he just walked away from me!”

“How could he possibly not want you? You are beautiful, sexy and totally awesome. That man would be an idiot not to want you. Besides, wouldn’t it be better to know? Better to let him know? You’re never going to move forward until you’ve dealt with this.”  
Kate didn’t know how to respond. She felt like her heart was lying out on the table for everyone to see. Cracked open so everyone could see all her hopes and dreams, laid bare so they could see all her fears and nightmares.

“Baby girl, I know we’re doing fine, but I really think this is something you need to do. We’ll be here for you every step. Just make sure you throw that bouquet at Pam not me Ok?”

“Throw what Bouquet at me?” Said Pam as her and Clare walked through the door with the groceries.  
“Not important. Just Cazz being an ass.” Kate quickly spat out. She wasn’t ready for a group discussion on this. She really needed to think about what Cazz said. Now that there was a possibility, that Seth might me close, could she really live with herself if she didn’t at least try to talk to him?

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Richie walked into the kitchen to see Seth making himself a sandwich. The man had become a bit of a domestic goddess now that he wasn’t running around killing lords or planning bank jobs. Who needed to put themselves into that kind of danger when you could afford to fund your own bank. Thrill seeking these days involved fast cars, avoiding extradition and living the good life.

“So you missed yourself last night.”  
“How’s that?” Seth said over his shoulder.  
“At the bar last night, this cute Scottish Chick threw herself at me lips first.” Richie smirked  
“Scottish? Here?”  
“Nah, don’t think so. Accent was put on, but pretty great though. Totally Beat Mel Gibson’s one.”  
Seth turned shaking his head at Richie. “Can’t let it go can you?”  
“Ruined the entire fucking movie! Of course I can’t let it go!”

“So was that the only excitement last night?” he asked.  
“Pretty much, met a cute Scottish chick, fed from some drunk students, and came home.” Richie shrugged and turned away. Turning back he held something up. “We did get an invite back to the bar tonight though.”

  
Seth grabbed the scrap of paper from him. _You and Seth here tomorrow night. Cazz_ , he read out “Who’s Cazz? And explain to me how does she know my name? ”

  
“She’s the Scottish chick.” Richie said with a puzzled look. Wasn’t Seth paying any attention to the conversation they’d just had. “I told her.”

Seth gave him an incredulous look. “What? I thought we weren’t hiding anymore. Was I meant to keep you a secret?”

  
Seth starting walking toward the couch, shaking his head at Richie as he passed “No, I don’t suppose you need to. Just used to keeping a low profile, that’s all.”

  
“I think we should go. I have this feeling that we need to go.”  
“What so you can hook up with a girl with a Scottish accent? You do remember you’re married these days?”  
Richie sat down next to Seth, picking up the remote to turn on the TV. “Not for that and no I haven’t forgotten. I just have this feeling that our lives will not be the same after tonight. We need to go to that bar.”

  
Seth looked sideways at his brother. Richie wasn’t anywhere as near fucked up as he was when they started this journey. They’d ended up relying on his intuition many times, to get them out of scrapes, these last few years. No reason not to believe him now. “Fine, we’ll go out tonight, mingle with the masses, and probably get my wallet stolen by some shit faced student. Might even hustle some pool, it’s been a while.”

Richie smiled to himself. That was easier than he thought it would be. He really did feel that tonight something epic would happen, he just wasn’t sure what. Doesn’t matter, there wasn’t much that the Geckos couldn’t handle. Plus Cazz seemed cool, well worth some of Richie’s personal attention.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------/

Kate was standing in front of the mirror taking extra special attention to how she looked tonight. Sexy not slutty, showing off her fuller figure, just a little make up, mascara and some red lip gloss. Getting ready was taking forever, her hands were shaking so much.

By the time they’d got back to the villa today each one of the girls had managed to have a heartfelt talk to her. She’d spent the whole day obsessing about Seth and her future. She’d had no choice, she’d had to look at her life and assess what she really wanted.

What she wanted was Seth. It had always been Seth.

Her only connection to Seth at the moment was Richie. Thus the only way forward was to talk to Richie. Cazz had come out ok, with a good impression of him, plus she’d have her pointy stick with her. Damn it she felt sick, she’d never been so nervous. Could she do it, could she speak to him, ask him about Seth and manage to keep her thoughts to herself?

With one last look in the mirror Kate grabbed her bag and headed out. It was time to put her big girl pants on, she was a strong independent woman. She’d already experienced hell, nothing could be worse than that.

Cazz and her crew were waiting for her in the hallway, all looking like gods gift to mankind. Kate smiled at them, at least if she was doing this she wasn’t doing it alone. “Ok ramblers…..let’s get rambling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you LadyAuroraStars for reading, editing, commenting and keeping my enthusiasm up.
> 
> At Least two more chapters to go.  
> Are you enjoying the story?


	8. Liquid Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you and your true love are in the same room together after years apart.  
> Do you run into each others arms or do you have a personal mental breakdown?

The bar is quiet tonight- still busy but not so much that you can lose each other in the crowd. It’s Kate’s turn at the bar, she leans against the slightly sticky surface as she orders three rounds of tequila shots- tequila being her drink of choice which she’d gotten a taste for ~~it~~ the last time she was in Mexico. And tonight? It definitely calls for several multiple rounds of tequila.

'Cause really, she’s not sure she can go through with this. Is she seriously just going to walk up to Richie and say, " _Hey, how’s things?  I was wondering if you would give me Seth’s number? I’d like to speak to him._ " ~~~~

And was Richie Gecko- crazy; significant other of the Queen of the Culebra- is just going to turn round and say, _“Hey Kate, long time no see. Here give me your phone and I’ll plug his number in.”_

No. Absolutely not. Out of all the stupid plans she’d ever been involved in, this one had to be close to the top of idiocy tree.

Shaking her head clear of negative thoughts, Kate turns with her drinks in hand and walks back to the table where the girls are chatting and laughing. Placing the drinks down, she quickly slams back two shots in a row, barely breathing between each one.

“Hey, girly girl! Planning on being under the table within the next hour?” Cazz enquires with a knowing look. 

“Nope,” she says exaggeratedly, popping the _p_. “- just attempting to get my churning stomach and the blood rushing in my brain to calm the hell down.”

“You never know, he might not turn up tonight,” Pam tells her with a reassuring pat on her arm.

“I’m not sure that that would be better,” Kate replies as she pats Pam’s hand back in return. "Now that I’ve actually taken the time to think about this, I need this to happen. I need to know what he wants. How can I ever move forward without it?” Looking at each of them in turn, she sighs in realization. “You guys were totally right. This is what needs to happen.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re not scared,” says Cazz as she passes her the third shot. “Drink up. There’s nothing like some liquid courage, huh?”

For an hour, the girls spend their time at the bar without any sighting of Richie Gecko. None of them have let it slip that Seth might be showing up right along with his brother, and Cazz feels a little bit like a traitor about this, but Kate is bad enough with the thought of Richie being there so who was she to worry her friend even more with the aspect of being faced with Seth as well? She’s pretty sure Kate would be a pile of jello on the floor if she had to wait on Seth walking through the door, too.

_______________________________________________________________

 

 “Richard, are you ready?” Seth mutters to himself, fully aware that Richie can hear him, patting down his jacket and adjusting his collar whilst looking in the mirror. He’s not sure what's going on, but for some reason he’s feeling a bit apprehensive.

It’s probably due to Richie’s vague premonitions about tonight. Seth’s used to having a plan, knowing what all the  possibilities will be and what his actions would be to all those possibilities. However, tonight is an unknown. He can do unknown, he is after all the king of bullshit, but he just doesn’t like it. He likes to be fully prepared.

“What do you mean _am I_ _ready_? I was born ready!” Richie snarks from directly behind him.

Seth doesn't allow himself jump-his prick of a brother just appears out of nowhere these days and Seth Gecko does not do jumpy.“Good, good. Well, let’s get rambling then.”

Richie smirks knowingly at his brother, soaking in the obvious tension radiating from him. “The question should really be directed at you. Are _you_ ready, Seth?”

He rounds sharply on Richie, shoving him up against the wall with his arm at his neck. And Richie- with a look of amusement- easily removes his brother’s arm.Even though he knows it will do no harm, it’s still uncomfortable.“What is it you know?" Seth demands.  "You’ve been so fucking smug about tonight. I feel like I’m about to be Punk’d.”

Pushing Seth away from him, Richie just smiles. “Calm down, asshole. I don’t know what tonight will bring. I just have a hunch that it’s going to be good.” Then smoothing down the shoulders and sleeves of Seth’s Jacket, he reassures him with a firm pat on each bicep. “Things will be good.Nothing can get the better of the Gecko Brothers,right?”

There's a moment of silence and then, “You’re right,” Seth admits with a rueful smile.  

He’s come this far with Richie, so what’s one more step into the unknown?

“Well then, let’s go. I’m driving.”

“The fuck you are. That’s my car!” He shouts, chasing after Richie’s disappearing form.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

Kate’s at the bar with Clare waiting for their order to be finished when she hears Cazz say in an overly loud voice, “Hey, Richie, nice to see you again.”

 _That’s_ _my_ _girl_ _,_ Kate thinks. Cazz only nearly shouted it to let her know that Richie has arrived. She doesn’t turn around immediately, though, because the earlier nausea and blood rushing is back with a vengeance.

Grasping Clare's arm to get her attention, Kate harshly mutters, “Don’t turn round.” Her friend looks at Kate with concern. “He’s just arrived and I need a minute.”

“Sure, no problem.”

Kate doesn't give a name because she fears that he'd hear his name even if she whispered it, but Clare knows nonetheless who the _he_ in question is.

After a brief moment, Kate risks a quick glance at their table.It’s not far from the bar but there are enough people milling around that it takes her a moment to realise that there are _two_ new people standing beside Cazz and Pam. Immediately turning back to the bar and instinctively grasping the sticky counter to steady herself, Kate shakes her head in denial. _It_ _can’t be_ she thinks, but she knows it is.

She’d not forgotten one aspect of the person standing with Richie- the darkness of his hair, the fact that he’s shorter and also broader than his brother.

_Damn! Seth Motherfucking Gecko is standing in the same room as her._

Kate can feel her heart hammering, the rushing blood in her brain almost obscuring the rest of the noise in the bar and if she’d been the type to faint, she’d no doubt be laying out cold on the floor at this very moment. And at that moment, Kate is a little put out by the fact she’s never fainted before because this would be the perfect time to do it.

“Clare, take a look around and see if they’re still standing with Cazz and Pam.”

“What do you mean _they_?” Clare asks.

“His brother is with him.”

“You mean….?” Kate nods at Clare, giving her what no doubt looks like a deer caught in headlights look.

 _Better not to say Seth’s name either_ _,_ she mentally muses _._

Clare slowly turns to look over her shoulder, then properly turns around and is up on tippy toes looking from side to side. Kate wants to know why but is too nervous to turn round. “They’re no longer at the table.Looks like they’ve headed over to the pool table,” she says, turning around to look at Kate once more.

“Is it safe to go back to the table without being seen?”

“Pretty sure we can get back without being seen, but if they look around at the table they’ll see you.”

“Fuck.Shit. Balls!” Grabbing the drink's tray in front of her, Kate straightens up as confidently as she can and starts walking back to the table while making sure she doesn’t look at the pool area at all. She knows that she can do this as long as she doesn’t make eye contact 'cause eye contact at this precise moment would fell her like a lumberjack taking an axe to a tree. So as she walks back with Clare to the table, she keeps up a whispered mantra of _You can do this_ _. You’re a big girl with big responsibilities and you will be fine._

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“So, ready for me to beat your ass at pool?” Richie snarks at Seth.

“Sure you will. Just because you don’t need your glasses, doesn’t mean your game has got any better,” Seth fires back in return. “Set them up while I go get a beer. Want anything?”

“Nah. Has no effect and tastes like shit these days. I’m good.”

On his way back from the bar with his beer in hand, Seth looks up and has a good look around. He’s still not sure why they are here, but knowing your surroundings can only be a good thing. The place is getting fuller- still loads of students on a break and some locals by the looks of it as well- but nothing seems out of the ordinary. He chances a look at the table of girls that they had a brief chat with when they arrived-two dark haired girls now having joined the blonde and the red head.

Seth feels a slight jolt of recognition - something about the hair and back of one of the dark haired girls looks familiar, but quickly dismisses it.He must really be on edge tonight.

Now back at his brother's side, Seth places his beer on the ledge beside the pool table.He turns to speak to Richie only to find him staring across the bar with the biggest smirk on his face.“Well, asshole, are we playing or not?”

“Brother, I think you should maybe have bought something stronger than beer,” Richie says as he turns to look at him, ignoring his brother's question.

“Oh, hell," Seth groans. "Why? What’s going down?”

“Come here,” he says, gesturing him with his hand. “-and look over there.” Richie then points across the room in the direction of Cazz’s table.

Seth looks up at the girls' table, then down at his shoes, thinking that maybe he might be hallucinating. Looking back up at the table, he realises that she’s still there. “Fuck. It’s Kate,” He murmurs to himself.

“It is indeed,” Richie says, slapping him in the back as he starts walking towards the girls.

 Seth quickly grabs him and pulls him back towards the pool table, as he snarls at him. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Going over to say hi to Kate.” Richie’s enthusiasm is obvious from is big grin, to how he’s bouncing on his toes, like a kid waiting to see Santa.

“You can’t do that,” says Seth as he turns away from Richie and paces back to get a drink of his beer. Taking a large slug, he turns back to his brother who is now looking at him with a questioning gaze. “Look," Seth sighs. "I never told you how we left things. I needed Kate to go back home, have a normal life, and not stay mixed up with all this death and crime.”

“I know. You told me that.”

“Yeah, well, what I didn’t tell you was how I got her to leave or what happened before that.” Seth looks down at his feet again, rubbing his hand through his hair. He still feels like the worst asshole for how he got Kate to leave, especially after things had become so complicated between them. “Look, I was the worst asshole towards her. I dumped her at the side of the road, after saying some horrible stuff to her. I then drove away.”

Richie looks at him incredulously, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish swimming in a tank. “Don’t look at me like that.”  It’s bad enough, he feels like a shit, without Richie thinking it too. “Look, I went back and gave her money and the car.”

Glancing up towards the table of girls, Seth continues with his confession. “In the end I still walked away without a backward glance. I fell in love with the girl, I made her mine and then let her go for her own good, without ever telling her how I felt. She probably still hates me. Plus, the last she heard about you, from me, was that you were a blood sucking psycho.”

“So what are you going to do then, just ignore that she’s here and pussy out of talking to her?”

“No, asshole, I’m going to be the adult here and stare at her all night hoping she realises I’m here and comes to speak to me. I’m going to leave the decision to her.”

At this point, Richie owlishly blinks once and then totally lose it, doubling over and laughing his ass off at his brother.

Yeah, Seth was _some adult_ alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lovely beta's for correcting my poor grammar, enhancing my writing and giving me the courage to write more.
> 
> Had to split this chapter into two as it was getting too long.  
> I've had an experience like this and believe me it took a good hour before I had the courage to even look at him. It was like the worst stage fright ever.


	9. A Picture Paints a Thousand Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate works through her nerves as Seth wills her to look at him.

Chapter 9

Kate feels like she is unable to move from their table, her body having lost all ability to move or to talk. What’s worse is that for the past half hour, she has felt Seth’s eyes on her the whole time. She’s felt his constant stare as though he is physically willing her to look up at him. Every minute he thinks she’s ignoring him, she is fighting to get her pounding heart, rushing blood, and rebelling stomach under control.

She can feel the gaze of each of her companions on her too, talking and chatting to keep up the appearance of them having fun when all they're really doing is watching Kate closely in case she vomits, passes out, or runs. She’s not sure that she’s been able to say a word to her friends since sitting back down but she does know that _she needs to snap out of this_.

Kate leans forward to grasp a shot of tequila, throwing it back in one swallow and relishing the burn. The burn is normal and lets her feel something other than her raging nerves.“Speak to me,” she spits out past the burning sensation, picking up her next shot to down it too.“Tell me why I’m doing this. Tell me how it’s going to be okay.”

“You are going to be fine,” Pam says, followed quickly by Clare declaring. “You are beautiful, strong, and you can do this.”

“If he doesn’t fall at your feet and worship you, I will personally kick his ass!” Cazz exclaims as she throws back her last shot and slams the glass back on the table.

Kate is beginning to feel the effects of the five or so tequila shots she’s drank,they allow her to give a small smile at Cazz’s statement. She’s thankful that her voice, and facial muscles have started working again. “What are they doing?” she finally asks the girls.

“Well… playing pool still.Although when he’s not playing, he’s staring at you,” Clare tells her, as she’s got the best view of Geckos. Kate presumes that Clare means Seth when she says _he_.

Cazz looks around at the pool table to see Seth taking a shot and Richie looking at them. She sends him a little wave before she turns back to Kate. “I can go talk to them if you want?”

“No!” she exclaims, before adding in a more even tone, “No. I’m just going to go to the toilet, freshen up and then we’ll see.” Kate places her hands on the table to push herself up, then turns to head in the direction of the toilets without once looking towards the Gecko’s.

 _N_ _ope still not ready for that_ , Kate thinks as she walks off.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Seth is beginning to lose any hope that Kate wants to speak to him. He is, though, mightily impressed by her ability to completely ignore him- she’smanaged to completely avoid catching his eye or turning to look at him the whole time he’s been watching her. And he would know because he’s been looking at her almost constantly for the past half hour, only breaking the contact to take a shot,and when he’s playing then Richie is the one to keeping an eye on them.

“Don’t worry, bro, I think she’s just plucking up the courage.” Richie tells him as he’s leaning over the pool table, most likely about to take another winning shot.

They’re on their third game and Seth is getting his ass whooped. Apparently waiting for the love of your life to acknowledge you plays havoc with your game.

“How’d you know? Can you hear what they’ve been saying?” he asks from over his shoulder.He’s not willing to look around just in case Kate looks their way.

Walking over to Seth, Richie pats him on the shoulder reassuringly. “I’m only getting snippets of what they’re discussing - just a bit here or there. Kate doesn’t appear to be talking much andthe other three are mainly just chattering about life, college and such.”

“Do you think that’s what she is? Is she another student on fall break?” Seth wonders, looking at Richie with a hopeful expression. That’s all he ever wanted for her –a little bit of normality. He’d be ecstatic if she’d managed to live a normal life free from the horrors that they’d endured.

“Pretty sure they’re all students from their conversation. You could just go over and ask her, you know?”

Richie’s still not sure why Seth is holding himself back-his brother is not usually this hesitant in going forth. Hell, Seth’s usually the first one jumping in mouth first with fists to follow if his bullshit doesn’t work. Richie's not sure that’s changed at all, but _maybe Seth’s mellowed_?

Forehead crinkling in thought, Richie then shakes his head at the thought. His brother hasn’t changed that much and this situation is looking more and morelike one that Seth can’t talk his way out of, and fists would definitely be the wrong move.

“Your shot,” Richie says looking over at Seth.

“What?You mean you didn’t finish up with that last shot?” says Seth as he glances around the pool table to see what balls are left.

“Nope.Thought I’d give you a chance to regain your honour and missed the shot.” A glint of mischief twinkles in Richie's eyes, and Seth sighs as he takes a final glance over at Kate before walking around the pool table to line up his shot.

“Right," he finally drawls. “Keep an eye -”

“As if I haven’t been doing that all evening.” Richie says before Seth can finish his sentence.

Richie turns to watch the girls only to see Kate walking away from the table, he’s concerned for a moment that she might be leaving. Richie moves towards her direction from the wall he’s leaning on only to realize where she’s going. Then settling back against the wall,he mulls over the idea of walking over to have a chat with the girls now that Kate’s gone, but before he can move, Seth’s back beside him and the moment's lost.

“Thanks for that. Playing a few games is just what I needed,” Seth says as he reaches his brother. He joins Richie in leaning against the wall and looks over to stare at Kate again. "Where’s she gone?” He groans at his brother in disbelief when he notices that Kate ismissing from the girls' table.

 “Don’t sweat it. She’s just gone to the restroom,” Richie says as he glances over at Seth. “Why don’t you go and get yourself a couple of beers while she’s away? I’ll keep an eye on things.”

Seth nods at him then turns and heads for the bar. Richie watches him walking away and thinks that this is the best opportunity he’s had all evening.Rubbing his hands together with glee, he heads over to the girls table.

It's time to grill Kate’s friends.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kate looks at herself in the mirror of the harshly lit restroom. She’s not alone in here soshe just gives herself a stern talking to in her head – no need for everyone to hear what a total wreck she is.

 _Kate_ _,_ _you can do this_ _._ _Y_ _ou have been through some of the worst levels of hell. You now have a great life and this could make it even better_ _,_ _and even_ \- She pauses her mental musings and takes a deep breath ‘cause even though this is all in her head, she needs the extra courage to admit the next bit to herself.  _Ev_ _en if this doesn’t work out_ _,_ _you still need to do this_.

She takes another minute to check her make-up before straightening her dress, pulls her bag more firmly onto her shoulder, and heads out to face the music.

Kate walks out of the restroom and with as much confidence as she can muster, she looks up from the floor for the first time to look directly towards the Geckos, and almost turns (tucks) tail and heads back into the restroom when she looks straight into Richie’s eyes. He’s no longer at the pool table but is sitting at her table with her friends.

She stands completely still, locking her knees as she can feel legs starting to tremble. Now that she’s had a proper look, she can see that Seth’s not at her table or by the pool table and her heart drops a little.Maybe he left?With a look of dismay on her clouding face, she looks back again at Richie to see him giving her a big grin and indicating with his head towards the bar.

It only takes Kate a moment to realize what he’s doing and she figures Seth must be up at the bar. _This is it_ _,_ she thinks. _T_ _ime to take my future by its horns_.

She gives Richie a cheeky thumbs up- thank heaven for tequila- and heads to where she knows she will find one Seth Gecko.

It doesn’t take her long to find him - he’s facing the bar with a couple of bills in his hand and waiting to be served. She takes just a moment to properly look at him - _and_ _damn he looks the same_ _!_ Although he's wearing a much better suit than the last time she saw him - he's still gorgeous, what with his thick dark hair, broad shoulders, and that ass.

If she wasn’t so nervous, she’d love to walk up to him and press herself against his back from breasts to hips. She’d adore hearing him moan as shegrabbed his firm ass and bite down on his sensitive neck. Kate can feel the heat rising inher cheeks with those lustful musings and shaking her head to clearthose delicious thoughts, she moves in closer to where he’s standing at the bar. Fortunately for Kate, the bar’s not too busy at the moment so there is enough room for Kate to get right up beside him.

She’s rehearsed this meeting in her head a thousand times – how he would look, what she would say, what _he_ would say-but none of these rehearsed conversations or opening lines come to her mind at this precise moment. Kate has no choice, she just needs to go with her instinct on this.

Pulling a photograph out her bag, Kate clutches it in hand as she finishes her walk to the bar. Leaning against the bar beside him- shoulders close but not touching- she places the photograph quickly in front of him before he realizes who it is standing beside him. It’s her favourite photograph and she just hopes that he gets the significance of it. She watches him closely, as the movement of her hand in front of him makes him look down at what she's placed before him.

He pauses- completely unmoving- as he stares at the photo lying on the bar. She then almost jumps as he regains movement and reaches down with his handto grasp the corner of the photo.

Kate can’t see his full expression, his head is turned slightly away from her as he focuses solely on the photograph in his hand- she’s notsure yet if he understands what he’s seeing. He turns slowly to look at her- still holding the photo in his hand-but before he has the chance to say anything, Kate looks at him square in the face for the first time in four years and says, “So would you like to meet your _daughter_?”


	10. Seth Reacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth's mind is blown

Standing at the bar, waiting to get served, allowed Seth time to contemplate his next move. He’d really wanted Kate to make the first move, actually he felt that Kate needed to make the first move- he needed to know that he was forgiven for forcing her to leave, that he was allowed to speak to her again. He had left the ball on her side of the park, but as the evening wore on it really didn’t look like she was going to return it. He was beginning to suspect that she didn’t want to speak to him and that he was not forgiven.

He was doing his best to formulate a plan- a plan _he hoped_ , that didn’t involve striding up to her table, picking her up caveman style and making an exit with her flung over his shoulder. This thought alone had him lost in images of Kate clinging to his back, as he tried not to bite her gorgeous ass as it squirmed on his shoulder. The feeling of someone moving in beside him at the bar broke through his musing and almost immediately his senses went into overdrive and he just knew that it was Kate standing beside him. Seth’s heart started to race and is stomach bottomed out- _this was it_ , he thought. This is point where his life started again or where it finally came to a devastating end.

He took a moment, still looking at the barman with notes in his hand looking to all the world as if he’s just waiting to be served and gathered all is emotional courage together to turn and look at her. Before he started the turn his eyes caught movement from beside him- just a flicker of movement that drew his eyes down to catch what she is doing. Seth’s eyes are immediately drawn to the photograph now sitting on the bar before him. He’s certain that this is what the movement had been- Kate had placed this photo in front of him. The photograph is instantly recognisable as a picture of Kate. She’s smiling at the camera and leaning over slightly so she can hold onto the hands of a pretty little girl- with dark chocolate eyes and bouncy black curls surround her pretty face- toddling in front of her.

The child appears to be young, probably no more than two or three-Seth has little experience of kids so he’s not sure on the exact age. He’s completely unsure what to make of the picture that Kate has put in front of him. Standing beside her he’s as rigid as a statue, thoughts of what this picture might mean to him – to her, are chasing each other through his brain at a rapid pace. His still stance is only thing that is controlled about him in that moment as the rest of him is fighting to retain any semblance of composure.

Picking up the picture feels like a like a dead weight in his hand, making his bicep tremble with the burden. The significance of it is not lost on him. He knows that this picture is obviously important to Kate and in turn it must be important to him, his future- their future. He makes the decision to not think about it to deeply, to _not_ jump to any conclusions, for once in his life he’s not going to jump in with both (possible left) feet, he’s going to let Kate explain and have the first word. It’s a totally alien concept for Seth, he’s the smooth talker the man that can sell anything to anyone and make them believe that it was their idea in the first place, but he knows that they both need Kate to make this first move. She’s the one that was wronged, she’s the one that needs to forgive and this is exactly what he’s been hoping for all evening.

With picture firmly grasped in his hand, Seth’s heart is in his mouth and stomach muscles tense, he turns towards the woman- the woman he loves; the woman he turned away from and drove away from him; the woman who holds his heart in her hands and lets her tell him something that may make his life worth living or something that may ultimately break him into a million pieces.

Looking Kate in the face and having her look straight into his eyes causes Seth’s breath to hitch, as he is momentarily stunned at how beautiful she is to him. He almost forgets the photograph in is hand and his promise to let her have the first word. He wants to pull her into his arms and apologise profusely for all the mistakes he has ever made that has kept them apart for so long- to tell her he loves her and will never leave her ever again.

All his senses are completely overloaded with her- her smell; her eyes; her mouth; the electricity that is coursing between them, that he almost doesn’t understand what she says to him. Initially all he sees is her mouth moving and it takes significant effort to translate the jumbled words in his head. Finally, his troubled mind lets him understand the words Kate has said to him- _“So would you like to meet your daughter?”_ and Seth is stunned, elated, afraid and guilty all at once. His heart is beating so rapidly that it might just burst. Glancing down, it’s a move that closely resembles a moment of inner conflict from years ago- a move that initiates some of the best memories of his life. He swallows quickly to get enough moisture in his mouth to allow him to speak, when he glances back, he looks Kate in the eye and simply says _“Yeah.”_

* * *

 

Kate’s relief is palpable. She’s thought and dreamed her way through millions of scenarios about this conversation between herself and Seth- none of these scenes had been like this, none had been this easy and not once had she seen how he would, with one recognizable glance down and a simply put _yeah_ , tell her exactly what she wanted and needed to hear. He has managed to communicate in a way that only Seth Gecko truly can. He has told her that he is there for her and that he is all in. Kate can feel dread and fear being lifted from her shoulders, her worries and fears completely dissipate allowing her to give him the biggest and brightest smile ever.

Two things happen simultaneously before Kate and Seth can go any further- the barman asks Seth for his order and Cazz appears at Kate shoulder with a face full of concern. This causes the couple to pull out of their intense focus on each other. They’ve managed to communicate so much in so few words, so with some reluctance Kate turns to reassure Cazz, she pulls her near to tell her that everything is fine which means that her back is now facing Seth. She can hear him ordering some beers and a bottle of Patron- he’s been paying attention obvious, how could he not when he’s been staring all evening.

“Are you okay?” Cazz asks Kate as she pulls her into a hug. “You’ve been away for ages and we were all beginning to worry.” “I’m fine,” she reassures Cazz, “I saw you chatting to Richie and knew that this was the moment.” Cazz lowers her voice to whisper into Kate’s ear, she really doesn’t want to let Seth hear what she’s saying. He’s half turned to give his order to the barman, but will most likely turn back to them any second now. “How did it go?” “Perfect.” Kate whispers back, equally as quiet as Cazz’s question was.

Kate can feel everything, her body is buzzing with the relief and elation, not to mention all the tequila. Everything feels so alive and bright, but as she replies _perfect_ into Cazz’s ear she needs one more thing to finally let herself fly and believe in happily ever after. Hearing that Seth has finished giving his order she can feel him turn to face her again, the electricity of awareness courses up her spine. She pulls her left arm from around Cazz and moves it to behind her own back so she is reaching towards Seth. Even though they communicated so much in so few words, they had yet to touch. Her heart takes flight as she feels his large warm hand grasping and holding onto to her smaller one.

It is this moment, with this tiny insignificant gesture- two hands reaching out and finding each other. That Kate finally believes that all her dreams will come true.


	11. Uncle Richie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie gets to know the girls and secrets are revealed.

**_Previously on Wildest Dreams:_ **

_Seth nods at him, then turns and heads for the bar. Richie watches him walking away and thinks that this is the best opportunity he’s had all evening. Rubbing his hands together with glee, Richie heads over to the girls table._

 

_It's time to grill Kate’s friends._

 

* * *

 

 

Sauntering over to the table occupied by Kate’s girl friends, Richie leans on the back of Kate’s vacant chair and drawls, “Well, ladies, how about we get acquainted?”

 

He finds he can’t suppress the wide grin that breaks out across his face when Cazz, the Blonde, and the Nerd swiftly turn their heads towards him like a mob of meerkats sensing a threat. It’s not the synchronized head turning that makes him grin, but the varying expressions across their faces from delight (Cazz) to dread (the Blonde). Grasping the back of the chair firmly, he swivels it around so he can straddle it, then leans back with his forearms resting on the chair back and hands clasped.

 

The nearly too wide grin almost feels as if he's laying the charm on a little thick, but he’s been on a high since he found out Kate was in the bar and has been doing his level best to get her and his brother together. Well, he’s snarked at Seth enough and pushed him into making a move, but his brother was nothing if not stubborn. Maybe getting Kate’s friends onto his brother’s side would help get these two stubborn asses together at last.

 

So as Richie begins his campaign, he soon finds out that the blonde is called Pam and the nerd is Clare, and not only are they Kate’s friends, but they are her best friends. Kate has been involved with these girls for the past few years and has told them all about the Titty Twister, culebras, and Seth. They have had self defence lessons from Kate and they even carry weapons with them. And to further prove their point, they all show him the pointy sticks in their bags- Cazz showcasing her stakes with a sultry laugh, and the other two with nervous chuckles and blushes. After all, they are talking about weapons to kill his kind.

 

Before they get too far into the conversation, Richie sees Kate come back into the bar. He catches the look that crosses her face and the way her face falls when she can’t locate Seth. He does his best to catch her eye and when he does, he nods his head in the direction of the bar and hopes that she gets his meaning. Kate then glances towards the bar and back to Richie, giving the younger Gecko a small smile and a thumbs up right before heading off in Seth's direction.

 

“You do realize that my brother is hopelessly in love with Kate right?” Richie says as he suddenly cuts back into the conversation the girls are having.

 

“Yep. That's pretty much what our conclusion was when Kate told us about him,” Cazz says with a grin, and both Pam and Clare nod in agreement with Cazz’s assessment.

 

“Kate is just as in love with him, too,” Pam grins. She’s warmed up to Richie fairly quickly, what with his open smiling demeanor and obvious fondness for their girl. It was easy to see his investment in his brother and his relationship with Kate.

 

“That’s fantastic because it looks like our ship is about to sail. Kate’s heading for the bar,” Richie says with a smirk. All three girls give him a quizzical look as if wondering what the hell anything has to do with a ship sailing. “Hey, I have a wife who has recently discovered TV," he's quick to defend himself. "-and then just as quickly discovered fan fiction. I’ve had to learn the lingo or I’d have absolutely no fucking idea what the hell she’s talking about most of the time.”

 

This causes the females at the table to burst into laughter at his predicament, all whilst nodding in sympathy and Cazz slapping at his arm as if it’s the funniest thing she’s ever heard. The ice is well and truly broken now, and the conversation continues in earnest with the girls asking about what Seth is like now and wanting an explanation for the car, money, and abandonment in Mexico.

 

Richie thought this would probably crop up- and from Seth’s revelation earlier, it's obviously the one thing that Seth feels really guilty about, not the result of what he did. Seth is still convinced that the only way he could protect Kate was to get her as far away from him as possible, but Richie had to explain that he shouldn’t have allowed his _fucking bastard_ persona to handle the situation. Richie then does his best to explain Seth’s reasoning and the need to make Kate leave- they having discussed that night at length although Seth had admittedly left out the actual way he’d persuaded Kate to go and Richie, thinking about it now, is convinced that Kate would not have ever left Seth if he didn’t make her believe she wasn’t wanted.

 

Richie has been doing his best not to read any of Kate’s friends while they've been talking, but as he’d explained to Seth, sometimes it's hard to avoid when thoughts are being projected so loud. The thoughts that he's getting from each of the girls always seem to involve a little girl with bouncing dark curls and big brown eyes. He’s done his best to ignore the memories, but is becoming more intrigued by the amount of times this little girl has appeared. Finally, a clear picture of a birthday party for the girl is projected at him. He sees her sitting on Kate’s knee and leaning forward to blow out the 3 big candles sitting on a pure white cake with a cartoon of a dark haired girl, a backpack, and a monkey with _Happy Birthday_ written below. Whilst the girls continue to chatter, his mind slots this scene together with all the other ~~s~~ ones that had been thrown at him this evening, which results in an epiphany

 

“Fucking bastard! Not a honeymoon my ass.”

 

His loud unexpected outburst causes both Pam and Clare to jump in fright, and Cazz to punch him in the arm- her usual response to shock. She’s much more a fight, not flight girl.

 

“Honeymoon?” Clare then asks with a puzzled expression.

 

“I’m an Uncle,” He spits out, missing their gaping mouth and raised eyebrows when he lets the proverbial cat out of the bag and he doesn't even try to hold back the sudden grin that breaks out across his face when the revelation sinks in. He is so incredibly happy for his brother. “Yeah, honeymoon," he scoffs in answer to Clare’s query. "All the best ones end in knocking up your wife.”

 

His grin is infectious and soon the girls are grinning back at him in turn.

 

“How did you find out?” Clare asks once the surprise has worn off.

 

“I’m sorry, ladies, but you were all projecting thoughts of her at me. I couldn’t avoid it.” The girls all gulp and look at each other with worried expressions. “It’s okay. I’m sure the secret is already out. They’re probably discussing it at the bar already.”

 

His statement causes all three girls to look towards the bar, all quickly realizing that Kate has been gone for what feels like ages. “I should go and check on her” Cazz asks more than states, and gets nods of approval from both Pam and Clare before heading towards the bar.

 

“Don’t say anything until we know what she’s told him,” Pam warns Richie, her face cute and serious like a kitten ready to pounce on a fluffy toy.

 

“Fine, fine,” Richie concedes with his hands held up to deflect the ire of the kitten.

 

Conversation dwindles a bit with just the three of them left at the table, both girls looking a bit concerned at the letting the cat out of the bag and Richie getting lost in his head as he plays through all the memories of his niece that they had projected at him. Looking up from his reflective thoughts, Richie then catches sight of Cazz making her way back to the table with a happy looking Kate following behind her.

 

Richie gets up to grab another couple of chairs assuming that if Kate is back, then Seth is not far behind. Sure enough, when he gets back, Kate has reclaimed her seat, and Seth has arrived with a tray carrying beer and a bottle of Patrón. Richie’s eyebrows raise, sending a questioning look at his brother- _was their talk at the bar resulting in a celebration or are they drowning their sorrows?_

 

Seth catches the look and gives his brother a teary-eyed smile in return. Fortunately enough, Richie knows Seth well enough to see that his brother is doing his best to control his emotions. It’s a happy and sad look he gives Richie, one that says we’re celebrating, but if you talk to me I might just cry on your shoulder. He’s pretty sure that means Kate has told him about his daughter, so he lets Seth put the drinks on the table and hands him a chair.

 

Richie doesn’t question his brother, but he does lean down to speak into Kate’s ear. “Thank you. That’s probably the best news he’s ever gotten.” Kate turns to look up at him in confusion and he chuckles at her puzzlement. With a smirk, he says, “I can’t wait to meet my niece.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kate is so ecstatic, she can’t stop smiling. Never in her wildest dreams did she believe that it would be so easy to fall back into _being_ with Seth. They sit hand in hand, talking with Richie and her friends. The Gecko brothers are being the charming bastards that she knew they could be- they’ve both got her best friends eating out of their hands with tales of epic battles full of snake bites and ash. The tequila is flowing and all too soon the bar is shutting down.

 

They leave as a group- Richie escorting Pam, Clare, and Cazz with Seth and Kate following behind. It takes forever to get back to the Villa as Kate keeps on pulling Seth into doorways and up against walls to run her hands through his hair, and to assault his lips. Both of them get lost in the pleasure of each other that they totally forget about the rest of the group as they eventually stumble through the door of the girl’s Villa.

 

Much to the amusement of Richie and Kate's friends, they watch as Kate tugs Seth into her room. They stumble back towards her bed, Kate's hands in his hair and Seth's hands grasping her ass to pull her against his already hard length. Hitting the bed, Kate loses balance and tumbles back, bringing a chuckling Seth crashing down with her. She smiles back at him as her hands frantically work on pushing his jacket of his shoulders, her lack of coordination causing him to chuckle even more. Eventually, Seth pulls himself back and gets himself out of his jacket.

 

He’s now kneeling on the bed between Kate’s legs, looking down at her with undisguised want. Kate is mesmerized by the look on his face and can’t wait to get closer to him. Reaching up, she pulls his shirt out of his pants and makes swift work of the buttons- half of them popping clean off in her haste. Her hands still once his shirt is pulled wide open, and she takes a minute to admire his chest and stomach. She’d never really forgotten how gorgeous Seth is, but is still blown away at sight of his tanned, muscled chest and stomach.

 

 _Had he always been this ripped?_ She muses as her mouth dries when need spikes through her.

 

Seth allows her a few moments to admire him, he knows that he looks good. He’s spent years fighting, and has had to maintain a high level of fitness and muscle just to keep up with his brother and Santanico. He watches Kate intently and has to suppress a groan at the sight of her pink tongue peeking out of her mouth to moisten her lips.

 

He suddenly can’t hold back any more and needs to taste her. Slipping back off the bed to kneel on the floor, Seth runs his hands up the sides of Kate’s thighs and under her dress to grasp at both sides of her panties. He doesn’t immediately pull them down, he looks up at Kate and waits for her to give him a slight nod of permission before peeling them down her legs and tossing them absently behind him.

 

Seth leans forward, resting his hands on her knees and gently pushes them apart to press a moist, open mouth kiss on the inside of Kate’s right knee. He then slowly runs his hands back up her thighs, pushing her dress up as his hands move to revealmore and more of Kate’s creamy thighs. As her dress bunches up in his hands, Seth's breath hitches at the sight of her damp curls being revealed. He can smell her arousal and it’s headier than both her perfume and the tequila combined.

 

The anticipation of tasting her makes his mouth water and this causes Seth to swallow thickly. Moving his hands round from her hips to her ass, Seth pulls Kate forward so that she is seated on the edge of the bed. He groans loudly as Kate digs her hands into his hair, pulling him closer to where she really wants him. Seth then glances up to find her splayed back against the bed- back bowed and head thrown back in anticipation. It is a glorious sight and he can’t wait to make her scream.

 

Kate keens loudly as Seth places hot wet kisses along her folds and clit. Pleasure rushes throughout her body, her nipples pebbling and rubbing against the inside of her bra. She’s overwhelmed with the sensation it's causing and the fact that he remembers how much she likes him kissing her pussy. Gripping tighter onto his hair, Kate thrusts her pussy up and down his open mouth to gain the friction she needs. Seth pulls back with a chuckle at her eagerness and just as Kate picks up her head to threaten him, he leans back in and caresses her with his thick, flat tongue. Kate’s mouth dries and a loud moan escapes passed her lips. She can feel the heat rising up through her body and knows her orgasm is looming, but she needs more to push her over the edge.

 

Pulling Seth up from between her thighs to tell him what she needs, Kate can’t help but smirk at his dazed expression. “I need you now,” she pants.

 

Lying back, she watches through half-lidded eyes as Seth stands to quickly unbuckle his pants and pull them- along with his briefs- down, revealing his thick hard cock. Kate can’t help but lean up and forward to take his hot length into her hand- the feel of him in her hand causing Seth to groan loudly and Kate to giggle in delight. He pushes her back on the bed and follows her down with his mouth finding hers in a sloppy, wet kiss- all tongue and nipping teeth.

 

Kate’s legs fall open wider to accommodate his hips, and the hot blunt end of his cock slides up through her folds to bump over her throbbing bundle of nerves. Kate gasps into his mouth as waves of pleasure course through her body, and Seth lines up only to slowly sink into Kate's heated core.

 

“Fuck! You’re so wet,” Seth groans into her ear, and Kate grinds herself up into him. She can only moan louder in return as he pulls back and thrusts back into her as far as he can reach. Her eyes close and she begins to get lost in the exquisite feel of him pumping hard and fast into her tight, wet core.

 

Before Kate can fully succumb to her pleasure, a tiny bubble of apprehension breaks through her desire addled brain. _Oh, hell. No protection._

 

“You can’t cum in me,” Kate whimpers and disappointment creeps over her as Seth immediately stops moving.

 

“Where would you like me to cum then?” He groans into her neck with a barely suppressed chuckle.

 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t prepared for this. Fuck! I’ve not needed to think about this in forever,” Kate babbles in embarrassment.

 

Seth slides out of her and scrambles back into his clothes with a small sigh- covered but not buttoned up- and sits back on the bed as he gathers a flustered Kate into his arms and shushes her. “Hey, we have plenty of time for this. I’m no better, either. I have a big bed, an empty house, a sober driver, and there’s sure to be an open drug store somewhere, but none of that occurred to me.” Seth chuckles ruefully against her hair. “I was way too busy acting like a teenager who couldn’t wait to get into his girlfriend's pants.”

 

They lie snuggling for a while, enjoying being in each others arms again until Seth notices that Kate’s eyes are beginning to droop. Gently laying her back on the bed, he removes her forgotten heels and pulls the covers up around her. “Don’t go,” she mumbles in a sleepy voice.

 

“I have to, Kate. Got stuff to do tomorrow,” he replies. “I’ll come pick you up around lunchtime, okay?” He asks, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

 

“Okay,” she murmurs back.

 

Kate is asleep before Seth can even switch off the light. Giving her a last lingering look, he closes her door quietly and heads out of the Villa, throwing the latch on the front door behind him. It’s still dark outside and Seth’s not in any mood to walk home. Fumbling around in his pocket to find his phone, he’s surprised when a voice breaks his concentration.

 

“Kate chuck you out?”

 

Seth glances up to find his brother leaning against his car with a smirk on his face. He really shouldn’t be surprised at either the smirk or the sight of his brother waiting for him. Richie’s intuition is spot on these days and that smirk is almost a permanent feature. “Kate’s sleeping and I have things that need to be addressed in the morning. I’ll come pick her up around lunchtime.”

 

“So," Richie then drawls. "-when are we going to meet your daughter?”

 

Seth slowly smiles at the question- it’s not truly sunk in yet. Yesterday he was plain 'ol Seth Gecko, retired bank robber and ex-convict turned man of means and culebra slayer. Tonight, however, he is lover, boyfriend, and father. He’s not sure that he has ever been happier.

 

Grabbing his brother by the back of the neck and resting his forehead against Richie’s, Seth laughs and says, “Get in the car, fucker, and take me home. We’ll find out tomorrow what the future holds.”

 


	12. Morning light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, really short.  
> Just wanted to let you know this isn't abandoned and I am working on finishing this.  
> The next chapter is full of emotion and I've scared myself out of writing it, but I promise I will.

The sunlight streaming in through her window pulls Kate from her deep slumber. Reaching out she blindly grasps the corner of her pillow and yanks it from under her head to cover her face and block out the sun. Groaning audibly she feels the first tendrils of her hangover beginning make itself known- mouth like the desert, head full pulsating marshmallows and twitchy tender muscles. Her fingers spasm, the pillow blocks her mouth, with a gasp to fill her lungs she flings the pillow towards the bottom of the bed - not all the symptoms are due to tequila!

Sunlight floods her vision as her eyes flash open and a wide grin spreads across her face as images of just how she managed to acquire those tender muscles floods her fuzzy brain. Heat quickly pools low in her stomach, her thighs lock together as flashes of rough strong fingers digging into her thighs flood her mind. Of clutching the dark hair of the man whose tongue teased her aching core so forcefully and of the flashes of blinding lights on her eye lids as his hard cock stretched her when it slide inside her.

A giggle escapes her lips and a hand comes up to cover her eyes- as if hiding from the next revelation- She can't believe how irresponsible they both where. Seth was so right, they were both acting like horny teenagers. - She can't wait to do it again. A visit to the drug store is definitely in order.

Giggling in delight she dives out of bed - hangover almost completely forgotten - and thrusts her bare wobbly legs into pjs. She can't remember waking up in the middle of the night, but she must have, as her dress is lying crumbled on the floor and she'd woken up just in her underwear.

Quietly she opens her bedroom door and listens- The house is completely silent, so the girls must still be sleeping. It's not that early, but they did all have a late night and a fair bit of tequila. She tiptoes into the front room to grab the phone- a Skype call needs to be arranged and a protective Daddio needs to be appeased.

 

Xxx

 

Seth's alarm starts buzzing right on time - the noise is enough to waken the dead, but he makes no move too turn it off. He's whole focus appears to be the ceiling above his bed. He's not moved much in the past 6 hours, barely slept, barely twitched.

"Have you gone deaf? That's loud enough to waken the dead." Richie proclaims loudly enough to be heard over the foghorn of an alarm.

As he marches into Seth's bedroom, he doesn't at first notice Seth sphinx like stare- more intent on trying to stop the alarm without actually crushing it, which would be his preferred way of ending the annoying noise. He finally finds the right button and turns to Seth.

If it wasn't for the fact that Richie could actually hear the blood circulating around Seth's body, he'd think that his brother had passed away turning the night. Seth looks peaceful, still and unblinking. Richie leans over him and snaps his fingers right in front of Seth's eyes. "Hey lover boy, you do know you smell like sex and regret right?"

It's almost creepy the way Seth's head slowly moves round to look at him. The stare lacks all of his usually bubbling emotions it snares Richie and he's caught like a rat in a cobra's mesmer-  unable to look away. The spell is broken when suddenly Seth hands appear and rub the focus from his eyes. His brother's golden eyes fill with emotion again and a grin breaks across his face. "Better fucking shower then. Wash away all that regret." Richie is caught of guard- still reeling from the strangeness of the past few moments- when Seth bounces out of bed and saunters away towards the shower.

Seth stops abruptly, turns and grabs the back of Richie's neck. Bringing their foreheads together he whispers, "I'm a fucking dad! You're a fucking uncle and that beautiful girl down in the village still loves me." Richie can't help but grin at him. His brother has just turned into a complete basket case, emotions all over the place and he just couldn't be happier for him.

"Go for a shower asshole, you stink." Richie tells him, giving Seth's biceps a hard reassuring squeeze before pushing him away towards the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> My second ever fan fiction. Give me honest opinions.
> 
> Looking for a grammar God beta  
> One of my beta’s has moved on to better things and I’m looking for a new beta. Criteria :  
> Needs to be good at grammar - I’m rubbish Would prefer some from the USA - just so they can americanise my scottish.   
> Needs to like fdtd and the 100.   
> Needs to like smut or at least not be offended by it.  
> I don’t write heaps, so not on a full on task.  Happy return the favour. Not good with grammar, but good with flow


End file.
